Stratis
Title: The Victorious Symbol: Green gloved fist holding a golden marshal’s baton Portfolio: War, Strategy, Tactics, Victory Alignment: Lawful Neutral Worshipers alignment: Any Domains: War, Law, Protection, Knowledge Favoured Weapons: Polearms & Cudgel Description Stratis appears as a strong handsome human warrior with four arms, wearing gilded plate armour and carrying his favoured weapons. His colours are green and gold. He carries the Shield of Stratis with an image of his mother, Stern Alia, upon it. He commonly wields a black polearm known as the Ebon Glaive and carries a great club called Bonebreaker, made from part of the tree of life from the plane of Ysgard. He also carries a spear, a longsword, an axe and a flail. Background & History Stratis is the third son of Stern Alia, the demi-goddess of culture, law and motherhood. The identity of his father is unknown but it is rumoured to have been Olidammara, the chaotic god of tricks, humour, wine & rogues, who is said to have deceived and seduced her. The fact that Stratis was raised on the outer plane of Ysgard can support this theory but does not prove it. What is certain is that Stratis is diametrically opposed to Olidammara and takes after his mother. Stratis was a war god on an unknown plane where it is said he was slain and his body scattered. Heroes launched many a quest to find the relics and make him whole. The leader of the heroes then sacrificed himself and was reborn as Stratis, a new demi-god. This occurred less than a century ago and as such the worship of Stratis is neither well-known, nor widespread but is slowly spreading across thee Lands of Warlderia. The news that the demi-god has been reborn has not reached all parts of the world, and Stratis is largely considered a dead god. Relationships Stratis is a son of Stern Alia and therefore a brother or half-brother of Heironeous and Hextor. He has no quarrels with his siblings. However, there is particular dislike between him and Kord, the chaotic good deity of sport and brawling. Stratis believes warfare is a profession of discipline and logic, while Kord sees it as a sport for the brave and courageous. Stratis also loathes Kyuss, the demi-god of the undead. Stratis hates the undead and their conjurers, and holds a grudge against Kyuss who may have had a hand in Stratis's death. Realm The location of Stratis's divine realm is unknown, although he grew to adulthood on the chaotic plane of Ysgard. Dogma Stratis was god of war in all of its forms, both just and unjust. He is not distracted by honour and valour nor by slaughter and tyranny. He is a dedicated warrior concerned with the purely professional side of war, and above all, victory. To him, strategy and tactics are as important as individual bravery and skill at arms. Discipline and logic are paramount while foolish recklessness is sneered upon. It is smart to survive another day and take measured risks in combat. Lose the battle, win the war. The Domains of Stratis are War, Law and Protection: the latter two from his mother and the former in common with both his brothers. He also has Knowledge as his domain, reflecting that war is a science to study and practice through strategy and tactics. Desecration of the dead, including the creation of undead, is blasphemy, and is to be opposed. Worshipers Stratis is a very new and junior deity in Warlderia, though his worship is spreading as an alternative the polarized extremes of his brothers’ churches. He appeals to fighters: both formal soldiers, mercenaries, and their leaders. Clergy Clerics of Stratis commonly wear gilded golden armour and dress in green and gold robes. They often carry a cudgel for the direction of the faithful and a polearm for the destruction of the enemy. They tend to be calm and level headed in combat and supportive of their flocks. A major role that they serve is conducting the proper burial rites of the dead with dignity and offering support to their grieving comrades.